


Either trouble finds the Pendragon or the Pendragon finds trouble

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Pendragons are disasters, Teen Pregnancy, but it's in the past, but only yesterday, but there's always trouble, either they find trouble or trouble finds them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Two out of four Pendragon kids have gotten themselves in a lot of trouble.





	Either trouble finds the Pendragon or the Pendragon finds trouble

“We can’t ignore this! Best case scenario she accidentally left the book somewhere for Morgana to find. Which brings the question what she was even doing with the book. But she’s too calm, she wasn’t surprised. Our daughter had something to do with this, Arthur, and she knew what she was doing.” Merlin was on the verge of crying.

“What do you want to do?!  Charge her with treason? Execute her?” Arthur shouted back.

“Of course I don’t! Fuck, Arthur, I don’t know what to do. I want to believe she didn’t do this, but we both know she did. She let your sister free and Morgana killed a man.” Merlin sighed. There’s going to be a war once this reaches Soclium.”

“I know.” Arthur said quietly. “Where did we go wrong, Merlin?”

Before Merlin could answer there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Arthur instructed.

Gwen entered. She was nervous. “We’ve got a couple more problems with the kids.”

“What?” Arthur asked urgently.

“Gyr and Addy are gone.” Merlin and Arthur started to panic. Gwen raised her arms to signal them to calm down. “It looks like they’re safe. They weren’t taken. There were notes on their beds and Gyr left Phoenix with Kestrel, but no one has any idea where they went or why.”

“It can’t be good, whatever it is.” Merlin slumped down into a chair.

“If it were anyone else I’d say they’d run of together, but…” Arthur trailed off.

“Gyr doesn’t like girls like that.” Gwen finished. “Lance went out looking as soon as we found the note on Addy’s bed. I thought Gyr might know where she’d gone. That’s when I found the other note.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“Nothing looks out of place. He didn’t take much with him. Means he’ll probably be back soon.” Merlin closed the door to Gyr’s wardrobe.

“Of course he will. He loves Phoenix to much to leave her behind.” Arthur replied from the other side of the room. He knelt to look under the bed. He spotted a lump under the mattress. He lifted the mattress and pulled out a small old leather-bound book. “I found something.”

What is it?” Merlin made his way to Arthur’s side. Arthur held up the book.

“He hid it under the mattress.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“What is it?”

“It’s the journal of Herphod. He was a Dragonlord nearly a hundred years ago. I collected a bunch of old Dragonlord’s writings after I learned I was one. Gyr wouldn’t need to hide the fact that he was reading one the journals. He knows he’s allowed to read them.” A moment of silence passed before Merlin realized what was going on. “Oh, fuck!”

“What? Is Gyr in danger?”

“No, but he’s pregnant.”

“What? What makes you think that?”

“A bunch of Dragonlord’s have carried children. I wasn’t the first. I won’t be the last. A couple of the journals talk about it even, but Herphod’s the only one who cataloged the symptoms. I figured out I was pregnant the first time when I found the list.”

“Are you sure that’s it? He’s never mentioned a boy he was seeing.” Arthur asked.

“I’m sure. He's got the page bookmarked. He’s panicking like I did.”

“He’s sixteen! I thought if it was going to be any of them it would be Kes.”

“I did too.”

Arthur shook his head and sighed. “Look what great parents we made. One kid’s an accomplice to murder and another’s knocked up at sixteen.”

“He’ll come home. Addy’ll talk him down. It runs in her family just like being a pain in the ass and finding trouble runs in ours. Right now we need to deal with Peregrine and hold the kingdom together.”

“I know.” Arthur agreed noncommittally.

“Lancelot’s out looking for them. If anyone can find them it’s him. He always found them when they used to run off after Gyr had a fight with us or Addy and a fight with Lance and Gwen.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Gyr's mystery man? What will he decide to do? Is war coming to Camerlot? Will Merlin and Arthur ever find out that Peregrine killed Leofrick herself? Find out next time on whatever the fuck this series is!


End file.
